shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Retributionshipping
Retributionshipping is the het ship between Jack Atlas and Carly Nagisa (Carly Carmine) from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fandom. Canon Carly was a reporter looking for scoops on the Fortune Cup. She failed to find Yusei but after a tip from Misty she found Jack in the hospital. At that moment Tetsu Ushio, under the control of the Dark Signers, arrived to take out Jack. Since Jack's arm was injured he could not duel on his own so Carly helped him. They defeated together. Since it was not safe there Carly sneaks Jack out of the hospital and he hides out in her home. Carly enjoyed him staying there. She was especially glad when he declined the new free Tetsu Ushio and Mikage's offer to take him somewhere else. She had planned to write a story about him but kept putting it on hold and eventually called it off vowing never to write a story that would harm a duelist. Jack when on a date with her to repay her. Jack began to reminisce about his past and realized it was wrong for him to have abandoned his friends in Satellite. Carly suggested that it was the old Jack who was defeated by Yusei, and now it was time for the real Jack to rise. Jack took her advice and refused to be led astray anymore. Carly begins to look into the Arcadia Movement. This caused her to confront the cult's leader Divine. She is killed in a duel with him being thrown out a window only to be resurrected as a Dark Signer. Jack finds her glasses and believes that she was a victim of the Dark Signers. Carly soon enters a Turbo Duel with Jack. Carly attacked mercilessly and shows Jack a vision of where he is transferred into a Dark Signer and they rule an apocalyptic world together. Jack countered mentioning how Carly had changed him from the selfish person he used to be. Jack defeats Carly and she confesses her love to him as she disappears. Carly is brought back to life at the end of the arc along with the rest of the former Dark Signers. Carly meets Jack again when working on a story about a vicious money trader and later about a D-Wheel thieves. Jack resolves both cases by dueling the people responsible. When Jack is suspected of causing opponents to crash in Turbo Duels Carly tries to stop stories about it form getting out but is unable to. It turns out that it was a robot imposter. Carly takes pictures of Jack dueling the imposter to prove his innocence. Carly supports Jack in his later duels throughout the series. At the end of the series Carly disguises herself as a present and tries to go with Jack when he lives the city but much to her shock he leaves without her. Fanon Retributionshipping is a more popular shippings. The way Carly and Jack develop together was seen as a good basis for a relationship by supports. It rivals other ships involving Jack. Fandom FAN FICTION :Jack/Carly on FanFiction.Net : Trivia * Retributionshipping gets it's name from when Carly is a Dark Signer and seeking retribution against the Signers. * Scoopshipping gets it's name from how Carly saw Jack as her first big scoop as a reporter.